


MISTAKEN

by S0FTKSMIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTKSMIN/pseuds/S0FTKSMIN
Summary: — where he met a cute but drunk man in a bus on a rainy day.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	MISTAKEN

**Author's Note:**

> \- a one-shot au. so it's really really really short.  
> \- expect many grammatical errors and wrong spellings ahead. english is not my first language and i'm not that fluent in tagalog.  
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- if ever that there are same scenarios/scenes/events in this story and from other stories, it's completely unintentional.  
> \- bxb. so if you don't support, you can go now.  
> \- please don't hate me after this.  
> \- enjoy!

LEE FELIX'S P.O.V

nakaka-asar naman! ang tagal na ngang dumating ng bus, bigla pang bumuhos ang napaka-lakas na ulan. tas ang malupit pa, hindi ako nakapag-dala ng payong!

mga ilang minuto na kong naka-tayo dito sa bus stop at mga ilang minuto na ding late ang bus na sinasakyan ko! napaka-malas nga naman ng araw na 'to!

*beep beep*

napatingin ako sa aking kaliwa at tila ba nag liwanag ang aking paligid. bakit? dahil dumating na ang kanina ko pang hinihintay!

naka-busangot akong nag lakad papasok sa bus at dali daling nag hanap ng bakanteng upuan. umupo ako sa tabi ng lalaking natutulog at agad na hinanap sa loob ng bag ang aking cellphone at earphones. nakinig ako sa radyo at tamang tama na ang paborito kong kanta ang pinapatugtog. napapikit ako dahil sa ganda ng melody nito.

habang dinarama ang bawat liriko ng kanta, bigla akong nakaramdam ng mabigat na bagay na pumatong sa balikat ko, dahilan ng pag-dilat ng aking mga mata. pag tingin ko saaking gilid, ang katabi ko palang natutulog ay napasandal na sa aking balikat.

"uh... sir? sir", bulong ko dito habang ina-alog alog siya upang magising. mga ilang ulit ko pa siyang inalog alog bago nito tuluyang iangat ang ulo atsaka tumingin sakin.

tila ba huminto ang oras nang kami ay mag katitigan. corny diba? pero totoo pala na may ganoong nangyayare. yung tipong parang nag slow-mo ang buong paligid?

pinagmasdan ko ang kaniyang maamong mukha. matangos na ilong, mapula-pulang labi, at ang kilay niyang mas maayos pa kesa sa ibang mga babae.

pero may isa akong napansin. mamumula ang kaniyang buong mukha at mugto ang mga mata. para bang umiyak lang siya buong araw? naka-amoy din ako ng alak na nanggagaling ata sakaniya. hala?! naka-inom ata 'to?!

natanaw ng mata ko ang name tag niya na naka-pin sa uniform niya. wait... school mates kami. seo changbin? ah! yung famous na senior sa school! pero, bakit ganto itsura niya ngayon?

"j-jinhee?", mahina nitong sabi at bigla nalang bumuhos ang kaniyang mga luha. lasing nga.

tatayo na sana ako para lumipat ng upuan pero agad niyang nahawakan ang kamay ko dahilan ng pagka-upo ko sa hita niya.

"ano ba yan!", I whisper-shouted habang pilit na tinatanggal ang pagkaka-back hug niya saikin. problema ba nito?!

"kuya! sa next bus stop nalang po pala 'ko!", sigaw ko sa driver nang makawala na 'ko sa pag kakayakap niya. agad akong tumayo at pumunta sa may pintuan ng bus. thank god na tumila na ang kaninang malakas na pag ulan.

"jinhee! wag mo kong iwan!", bago pa niya 'ko ma-abot ulit ay bumukas na ang pintuan ng bus kaya mabilisan akong bumaba dito kahit na hindi pa 'to yung destination ko. malas naman!

inayos ko na ang nagusot kong uniform at buhok bago nag lakad papa-layo. mag lalakad nalang ako. medjo malapit na lang rin naman yung village namin dito.

"jinhee! wait lang!", napatingin ako saaking likuran at nakita si changbin hyung na bumaba din sa bus. oh no... not again.

ibinalik ko ulit ang tingin ko sa kalsada atsaka mas binilisan pa ang lakad. hoping na hindi niya na ko makita pa. ano ba kasi nangyare don?! parang sa school sobrang hinhin niya tas ngayon... jusko lord. ano ba nangyayare sa mundo?

"ay!", i gasped when two strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waste from the back.

"please. don't leave me again. i-i beg you", bulong niya sa tainga ko na nakapag-patayo saaking mga balahibo. Bumilis ang pag tibok ng aking puso at para bang nag sayawan ang mga laman loob ko sa tiyan nang maramdaman ang pag-dapo ng kaniyang mainit na labi sa aking leeg.

"h-hey... i'm not jinhee", malungkot kong sabi sakaniya.

"what are you talking about?", naramdaman ko ang pag siksik ng mukha niya sa leeg ko. i suddenly felt something wet rolling down my face and realized that i was already crying.

i don't know but it hurts. there's something in me that wants to hug him, comfort him, tell him that I'm here, tell him that everything's gonna be okay. but i couldn't. i don't know him and he doesn't know me. kaya lang siya nag kakaganto ngayon dahil lasing siya. and i hate it. but his presence... it's comfortable.

i love it.

hinawakan ko ang kamay niya at dahan dahang tinanggal yon sa pagkaka-yakap sakin atsaka ko siya hinarap. i wiped my tears first before saying...

"my name is felix, not jinhee. so please, hyung, go away", tatalikuran ko na sana ulit siya but he quickly held my wrist that made me stop and looked at him again.

"i'll go", naka-hinga naman ako ng maluwag sa sinabi niya. but instead of letting go of my hands and walking away, he caressed my cheeks with both of his hands while looking deeply in my eyes.

"w-what are you d-doing?", i stuttered.

"i'll go. but please, let me do this. for the very last time", he started to lean his face closer to mine until our foreheads touched already.

hahalikan niya ba ko?! omayghad?! hindi pwede 'to! makukuha niya first kiss ko! i tried to run away but i couldn't. it's like my feet were suddenly glued on the ground. pinikit ko nalang ang mga mata ko at hinintay ang paglapat ng mga labi namin.

what am i doing?! bakit ko siya hinahayaang halikan ako?! ano ba nangyayare sayo, yongbok?! umalis ka na dito!

"i love you", he said before i felt his trembling lips kissed my forehead. it felt soft. i didn't expect that. i opened my eyes and saw him walking away.

napa-hawak ako sa dibdib ko and felt my heart beating faster than before. napa-tingin ako sa itaas at saktong may biglang pumatak na tubig sa mukha ko. one, two, three drops bago bumuhos ng tuluyan ang ulan. napa-tingin naman ako sa baba ko at may nakitang isang maliit na bagay. i knelt down and picked it up.

"y-yung ID niya"...

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> \- part 2 is posted as a different work. you can check my pinned post on twitter if you want to read the continuation of it.  
> \- twitter.com/S0FTKSMIN (@S0FTKSMIN)


End file.
